eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1908 (15 February 2000)
Synopsis Mick asks Nina's advice on what to do with Kim for the school holiday. She thanks him for the Valentine card and he says "What?" She looks embarrassed. Mick asks Beppe if Nina's seeing anyone, and Beppe laughs and says he's got nothing to worry about, it was just him. Mick whines what sort of sick person is Beppe, now Nina's fantasising about some mystery lover. They laugh together and Mick says Beppe has to help him get out of this, it was an oversight to forget to send her a card. Later, Beppe tells Nina that the card was a joke one from him and she sighs and says that Mick didn't even send her one, and he doesn't seem that interested. Beppe tells her he is - he was really worried thinking he had some competition, and it wouldn't hurt if she did a bit of the running too. Irene and Terry discuss getting someone to look after the shop while they go on holiday. Terry suggests Pat - reliable, etc, but Irene doesn't want her to know their takings. Roy tries to persuade Pat, but she isn't keen. Terry asks him later and offers half the profits if she'll do it. Roy begs Pat and Terry begs Irene to agree to the deal. Ian goes into the Vic and orders a shepherd's pie, then sees the chef walk by. Dan says it's a new chef he hired yesterday. Ian recognises him and says he had to sack him from the Meal Machine for poor hygiene. Billy arrives 45 minutes late for a bouncer interview at E20. Steve is most unimpressed, and tells Billy he'll "be in touch". Billy leaves and Beppe asks what HE was doing here, and says he was the reason Phil ended up in hospital and he'd go mental if he knew Billy was working around here. Steve grins slyly and says "Is that right? Anyway, I thought you said you'd leave the hiring to me." Lisa goes to a clinic and they suggest she does another pregnancy test as that one may have been too early to detect. She runs around cooking dinner with the test kit in her hand, and Phil arrives just as she's doing it in the bathroom. Her dinner is ruined because she left it in the oven too long and Phil asks her to move in with him, and she is thrilled. Phil gets up to use the bathroom, and Lisa says she just has to tidy up a bit first, and goes up to remove the evidence, and returns in a total panic, as this time it's positive. Sandra and Beppe discuss telling Joe, and Beppe says he's too young, he will think it's his fault. They have a shouting match in the street. Beppe threatens to tell Joe that she wasn't fit to be a mother if she refuses to do it his way. Credits Main cast *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Edward Savage as Steven *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Leila Birch as Teresa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes